CL-23579 "Key"
"Don't do anything stupid, très fidèle." "Does that mean--" "Yes it means no heroics!" -Key and très fidèle having a breifing Birth on Kamino "Alrighty boys, time to destroy some droids" -Key to the other clones in his training squad Introduction Like all clones, Key was "Born" on Kamino, and trained for the glorious day, Geonosis. Error in growth Unlike most clones, Key was shorter then most, measuring at 1.68 meters, 0.15 meters shorter then the average clone, which is 1.83 meters. Many scientists thought he wouldn't be a good fighter, but there was no measuring his heart and skill. Meet the team Key had 4 other men in his squad. CT-2467 "Smasher", CT-9999 "Niner", CT-1234 "Einstine", and CT-7024 "très fidèle" (French for "Very loyal"). Smasher carried a long range sniper rifle, Niner carried a DC-15 rifle, Einstine carried a DC-15 Rifle, très fidèle carried a DC-15A Carbine, and Key carried a DC-15 rifle. Test "Alrighty boys, time to destroy some droids" said Key. "I'm a bit scared" très fidèle said, clearly his voice shaking. "Yeah you should be, if you get shot it hurts" Smasher teased. "Knock it off" Einstine said in a stern voice. The doors finally opened. "Stay in formation, CT-7024!" Niner said. "Whoops, just noticed, thank you." très fidèle said, cheeks blushing. Everybody took cover behind a wall. "Smasher, sniper in the tower!" Key said. "Got him!" He yells blasting his weapon. He fired once, and took out the sniper. "Headshot!" He cheered. "Heres our chance, lets go for the citadel!" Einstine shouts. "Einstine, super on your left!" Niner practicly screams. Einstine gets shot in the leg. "Einstine!" Key shouts. He runs over. Einstine is out cold. "We'll have to carry him." très fidèle says. He gets Einstine on his shoulders. "Stay in formation to the citadel"! Smasher shouts. Every moment of running to the citadel, the legs of the men burned. The men finally reached the bottom. "I could do that all day!" Moaned Niner, who's legs look as if they would fall off. "I'll go, cover me!" Key shouts. He attachs his cable and climbs to the top of the citadel. "Glory!" Key shouts. The others cheer. I grab the flag, knowing that we have officaly became clone troopers of the republic army. Everbody was cheering, even Einstine, who just woke up. I made my way down. Everybody tackled me and cheered, "To the army!" After Einstine got fixed, we were given medals, to repersent that we passed the citadel challenge. "I hope you do well in the army, I honestly do." Said the bounty hunter. "Dismissed!" He shouted. We were given our weapons, and we were given our armor. We lined up in perfect lines. And we marched in to the cruiser, I was feeling so proud, like I was the emporer of the world. Key was then moved to the 501st marines. très fidèle was moved to the 501st marines, Smasher was moved to the Wolf pack, Einstine to the 212th, and Niner the Corascant guard. We said our goodbyes, and then, we were no longer thinking like cadets, but like clone troopers. First battle of Geonosis "Aye, it was a nightmare, but we were pullin' through, it was a close one" -Key after the battle The great battle "Gunship 702, you are cleared for launch!" A faint voice called from the radio. "Alright boys, pack it up, this'll be a tough landin', we be lucky if we make it pass the air!" The pilot called. "Squad report in!" Commander Jenks called. "Key reporting in!" "très fidèle reporting in!" "Babosa comedor reporting in!" "Lucky reporting in!" "Joker reporting in!" "Spanner reporting in!" "Alright boys, lets get to the LZ!" Commander Jenks barked. The gunship flew to the LZ, like a calm bird. It wasn't flying very fast, maybe 20 KM per hour. A green light turned on in the gunship. Greener then a leaf. "Move move move!" A voice called, a voice a lot of the men couldn't quite hear because it was very loud. The commander realised his mistake. He talked in the comlink, "Follow me in wedge formation to grid 0950871, check your maps." The troops moved in to a wedge and ran after the commander. Key fired his DC-15 assault rifle. He hit a geonosian. He just fired with out a thought of that he was killing some living thing. "This is war, things like this happen, hopefully I will kill more droids then living things." He thought to himself. "Battez-vous pour le vainqueur!" Key and très fidèle chanted three times. très fidèle then just fired his first shot, hitting a droid. "Got one!" très fidèle shouted! "Babosa comedor!" Joker shouted. It was too late, Babosa comedor was dead, shot in the head. He was just lying there, with no motion. Key grabbed Joker. "We gotta keep moving!" He said. "Commander, we lost Babosa comedor." très fidèle shouted. "Move on!" Commander Jenk shouted, sounding heartless about his death. The squad reached a strange looking building. "Ammunitions building. When we destroy it, this battle will be ours, and I might get promoted!" He said, sounding self centered. Joker whispered to Key, "If the commander hears this joke, he'll hang us for 'cloning' around! Hehe, get it?" "Yes..." Key moaned. The squad got inside. Red blaster bolts flew out in to the room. "It's an ambush!" Lucky said. "Take cover!" Commander Jenks said. He wasn't fooling around, he wanted that promotion. He wasn't talking. He was focused on destroying this building. "Lucky, behind you!" Spanner shouted. Lucky got impaled with a laser. everything became strange. He was just standing there. He wasn't moving, just standing there. He fell to his knee's. He shot an ammunitions barrel, and 15 droids fell destroyed. "Move, we got to destroy this factory, Key and très fidèle, set charges, Joker, Spanner and I will cover you, now g-" Just then, Commander Jenks was KIA. Killed in action. "We can mourn later. Set the charges!" Spanner shouted. Key set his first charge. "Beep!" He set his second charge. "Beep!" He set his third one "Beep!" When he was going to set his fourth one, a droid shot it, and everything turned black.... MIA (Missing in Action) Key woke up, and he saw rubble on top of himself. His squad mates must of assumed he was dead, because he couldn't see them or their bodies. He lay there, with out a purpose. He couldn't hear any blaster fire or anything. The battle was over, or he went deaf. Key tried crawling through the rubble. It was a better purpose of living then just lying there. His muscles burned. He cried out in pain. "AGH!" He still crawled. He knew he needed to contact the republic. He finally got out from the rubble. The lost trooper stood up. His muscles burned like he was in lava. He fell. A pesky peice of rubble was right where his head landed, and he fell out cold again. When he woke up. He felt his leg. It was broken. He just remembered that he was left behind. He tried to use his comlink. It was broken. "THIS IS HELL IN THE REAL WORLD!" He shouted, sounding like he was about to cry. He didn't see the bodies of Jenks or Lucky. He did see two DC-15 rifles though. With his knife he cut them in half, using them as crutches. He grabbed a pistol he saw on the ground. Private Key then roamed the wasteland. He thought about Lucky. He was a good warrior. He thought about Commander Jenks, and how greedy he was. He also thought about Babosa Comedor, and how he loved the mess hall. He died so early... and, "Wait a second! Babosa Comedor's comlink!" Key speak thought. He tried to go as fast as he could to the body. A dust storm was rolling in. Key wasn't thinking straight. He ran. He almost at once fell. He went out cold. Geonosian Family Key just woke up. He saw two small Geonosians, and Two big ones. "Ahh!" Key screamed. "Shhhh!" The dad whispered. In broken english, he said. "We found you in sand, we take you to our home, we mean no harm." Key looked confused. "We smuggle you in our home, clone troopers considered evil to our people." He went on. "Wait, are we in the catocombs?" Key asked. The dad nodded. Key almosted fainted. "How do you plan to get me out?" Key asked. "We don't know, you hurt, so that make difficult." The dad said. "You rest, it best you don't come walking around, someone might see you." He went on. Key noticed he was in a cast, and he was in his under uniform. The pistol he had was on the ground. The dad said something to the family, and they all left. "You stay here until you leg better." The dad said. Key's heart stopped. He might be considered a deserter if he stay to much longer. Day went after day, week went after week. Three weeks after the battle of geonosis, Key went to see Mr. Lergaw, the dad. "Uh, sir, I'm better now." Key said to the dad. "You are?" He asked. "Yes" Key said. "I don't own a ship." Lergaw said. "I know how to get one." Key said. Key went in the room. He put on his armour and helmet, and he picked up his pistol. The dad had a sonic gun. "I will show you the way to the hangar." The dad said. He led Key to a room. 26 armed geonosian warriors were in the room. The dad said something, and the geonosians put binders on Key. "What?!" Key exclaimed. "I'm getting payed a fortune to turn in a clone trooper. Hahah!" The dad cackled. He flew off. The guards took off his armour and his helmet. They took his pistol. Four guards flew him down to the detention level. He was thrown into a cell. He hit in to the wall head first. He fell out cold, once again. Prison life Key woke up. He saw a face, a clone face. "Bonjour." The man said. "très fidèle? Is that you?" Key said, smiling. "Aye aye." He said with a grin. "Where are Spanner and Joker?" Key moaned. "We were running to the gunships, and they got on and climbed the ropes, and when I was climbing the rope to the gunship, a droid shot me, and I fell." très fidèle told Key. "There are plenty of other clones here." He said, trying to sound reassuring. "Well we get a chance to know em all right?" Key said, looking as if we was going to sleep. A bell rang. "What is it?" Key said. "Lunch time." A clone said. "Einstine, is that you?" Key asked. "Yeah..." The clone moaned. The cell gates opened, and the door opened. Several geonosian warriors made sure we didn't run off. The mess hall was small, and the prisoners had to eat on the floor. "Whats todays lunch?" A voice said. "Oooh, worms." Another voice said. "Gross!" Another called out. "With mustard!" Another voice said. "WOOOHOOO!" A lot of voices called. Key got his lunch. He didn't eat. "C'mon man, cheer up. 158 other clones got captured. Your lucky that your alive. They didn't take prisoners at first, they shot the people that surrendered. Then they took prisoners." Einstine said. "You'll get used to this sort of living conditions." très fidèle said. "I hope so." Key said. Second Battle of Geonosis "God oh mighty, I was just about to throw off the Commander's helmet and kiss him when he released us!" -Key to Niner when Key was returned to Courscant The alarm Battle cry Key's battle cry is, "Battez-vous pour le vainqueur!" (Fight to the victor!) Personality and traits CL-23579, more commonly called "Key" or "Keys", has a good reputation of being a heavy weapons sort of guy, a, "Talk first, shoot later" kind of guy. Names Over the course of time and of course, station cash, I have been able to change my name 1. Cyrus Aryxbore (First name ever) 2. General Aryxbomb 3. commander key26 4. EliteScout MarineKey French Translated Ne pas faire de bêtises , trés fidèle " . «Est-ce que cela veut dire - " " Oui , cela signifie pas de l'héroïsme ! " -Key et Très fidèle ayant un breifing contenu montrer Naissance sur Kamino " Garçons alrighty , le temps de détruire quelques droïdes " -Key pour les autres clones à son équipe de formation Introductioin Comme tous les clones , clé est «né» sur Kamino , et formé pour la journée glorieuse , Geono sis . Erreur dans growth Contrairement à la plupart des clones , Key était plus courte que la plupart, mesure 1,68 mètres à 0,15 mètres , plus courtes , puis le clone moyenne , qui est de 1,83 mètres . De nombreux scientifiques pensaient qu'il ne serait pas un bon combattant , mais il n'y avait aucune mesure de son cœur et de compétence . Rencontrez le team Key avait quatre autres hommes dans son équipe . CT- 2467 " Smasher " , CT- 9999 " Niner " , CT- 1234 " Einstine " , et CT- 7024 "très fidèle" (française " Très fidèle ») . Smasher portait un fusil de sniper à longue portée , Niner portait un fusil DC- 15 , Einstine portait un fusil DC- 15 , trés fidèle effectué un DC- 15A Carbine , et Key portait un fusil DC- 15 . " Garçons alrighty , le temps de détruire quelques droïdes », a déclaré Key . «Je suis un peu peur " très fidèle dit clairement la voix tremblante . " Ouais , vous devriez être , si vous êtes touché ça fait mal " Smasher taquiné . «Frappez -le ", a déclaré Einstine d'une voix sévère . Les portes s'ouvrirent enfin . « Rester dans la formation , CT- 7024 ! " Niner dit . " Oups , juste remarqué , merci. " Très fidèle dit , les joues rougir . Tout le monde se mit à couvert derrière un mur . " Smasher , sniper dans la tour ! " Ladite clé . " Je l'ai eu ! " Il hurle le dynamitage de son arme . Il a tiré une fois , et a pris le sniper . " Tête ! " Il a applaudi . " Heres notre chance , laisse aller à la citadelle ! " Einstine crie . " Einstine , superbe sur votre gauche ! " Niner crie practicly . Einstine obtient une balle dans la jambe . " Einstine ! " Cris clés . Il court . Einstine est à froid . «Nous aurons à le porter. " Très fidèle dit . Il obtient Einstine sur ses épaules . « Rester dans la formation de la citadelle " ! Smasher crie . Chaque moment de l'exécution de la citadelle , les jambes des hommes brûlé . Les hommes ont finalement atteint le fond . «Je pourrais faire ça toute la journée ! " Gémit Niner , qui est les jambes regarder comme si ils tomberaient . «Je vais , couvre -moi!" Cris clés . Il attachs son câble et grimpe au sommet de la citadelle . "Gloire ! " Cris clés . Les autres applaudissent . Je prends le drapeau , sachant que nous avons officaly devenu soldats clones de l'armée de la république . Tout le monde et s'est mis à applaudir , même Einstine , qui vient de se réveiller . J'ai fait mon chemin vers le bas . Tout le monde me abordé et applaudi , " Pour l'armée ! " Après Einstine s'est fixé , on nous a donné des médailles , à Repersent que nous avons adopté le défi citadelle . " J'espère que vous faites bien dans l'armée , je fais honnêtement. " Dit le chasseur de primes . " Rejeté ! " Il a crié . On nous a donné nos armes , et on nous a donné notre armure . Nous nous sommes alignés en lignes parfaites . Et nous avons marché pour le croiseur , je me sentais si fière , comme si j'étais le emporer du monde . Key a ensuite été transféré à la marine 501 . Très fidèle a été transféré à la marine 501 , Smasher a été déplacé à la meute de loups , Einstine à la 212e , et Niner la garde de Corascant . Nous avons dit au revoir , et puis , nous ne pensons comme les cadets , mais comme soldats clones . Première bataille de Géonosis «Oui, c'était un cauchemar, mais nous avons été Pullin travers, il était un proche" -Key après la bataille "Gunship 702, vous êtes autorisé à le lancement!" Une voix faible appelé à la radio. "Très bien les garçons, l'emballer, ce sera un landin difficile», nous serons chanceux si nous faisons passer l'air! "Le pilote a appelé. «Rapport Squad!" Commandant Jenks appelé. "Rapports Entrez!" "très fidèle rapports en!" "Babosa comedor rapports en!" "Lucky rapports en!" A SUIVRE Le cri de guerre clé est: «Battez-vous versez le Vainqueur!" (Battez-vous pour le vainqueur!) Personnalité et les traits CL-23579, plus communément appelé "Key" ou "Touches", a une bonne réputation d'être une sorte d'armes lourdes de type, un, "Parlez d'abord, tirer plus tard" genre de gars. Names Au cours du temps , et bien sûr , la trésorerie de la station , j'ai pu changer mon nom Une . Cyrus Aryxbore ( Prénom jamais ) 2 . général Aryxbomb 3 . commandant key26 4 . EliteScout MarineKey Category:Clone Troopers Category:Heroes of Geonosis Category:Heroes of the 104th Category:The Liberator Category:The Unyielding Category:Galactic Republic Category:Male Characters Category:Lifetime Members Category:Trooper Battle Class Category:Lieutenant